Life Is Not A Lullaby
by xXTiaXx
Summary: Jack is in an abusive relationship he can't escape but Chase soon steps in to protect the young man who is suddenly important to him, and thus begins the long awkward road of them discovering what they mean to each other. And for an emotionally dead man such as Chase, this is not going to be a smooth ride. Summary sucks, please forgive me. M Rated for a reason folks.
1. Once Upon A Time, Or So The Story's Told

**Chapter 1: **Once upon a time, or so the story's told.

So this is my first Chase x Jack story so please try not to rip me apart. This is **NOT **a songfic however the song does fit aptly with the title and chapter titles that is all. The song by the way is Lullaby by Hypnogaja. So yeah enjoy.

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, mentions of rape, general unpleasantness to begin with.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.

Wiping away his tears, Jack looks around at his room and stands up. Going over to his full length mirror his inspects his naked pale body carefully. Still painfully thin with his ribs now poking out, he now had some new additions of large purple bruises covering his small frame. Scars littered across his arms and stomach but the main focus was the large cut running from above his left collarbone down to just above his groin, so he grabs a t-shirt and presses it against the cut to try and stop the bleeding but the shirt was soon turning red.  
This time Andy had really lost it with Jack and it was because of a certain Immortal Heylin warrior. He had given Jack an Ultimatum; leave Chase and the Heylin or Andy would end it. And by end it, Jack knew well enough that he was not talking about their relationship or he would have told him right there and then he wasn't going to leave the Heylin. No Andy was talking about young Jack Spicer's life.

When Jack had met Andy just over eight months ago he was the most charming, sweet and kind man guy Jack had ever met, and the only one who had shown an interest in him. So they soon started dating and the first six months were the happiest of Jack's life. He gave him his virginity and was amazed at what he had been missing out on these past few years, they went on dates and Andy treated him like a precious jewel. However the young genius should have noticed that the whole time Andy had been controlling and manipulating the young man into the boyfriend that Andy had wanted. First to go had been his make-up and his leather clothes, only to be replaced by 'normal' fashion. His hairstyle had followed almost immediately afterwards but the colour stayed, after all it was Jacks natural colour. Second to go were his inventions such as the Jack Bots and his heli-pack. But it was the past two months of the relationship where Andy had shown his true colours.  
One day jack had returned from a showdown using his heli-pack and Andy lost it with Jack, screaming and yelling at him about how he was obviously an idiot and hadn't listened to a word he had said and was a bad boyfriend. When Jack had then tried to defend himself and say how he needed to use it to be able to get to Chase's palace, well that was it. Andy had punches him square in the jaw and sent him flying. Between punches Andy demanded to know who this 'Chase' was and what he was doing going to his place.  
After an hour or so Andy had calmed down and started crying, saying how he was sorry and that he just loved Jack so much it pained him to see him doing something dangerous like using his heli-pack and that he wanted him to himself he didn't want to share him with this Chase person.  
Believing it was a one off, Jack had hugged him and forgiven him explaining to him that Chase was someone he worked with, he wasn't a friend never mind anything else. Chase hated him so there wasn't a chance of him running off with him. They hugged, kissed and made up and went to bed. However Jack wanted to sleep but Andy did not.  
Jack tried his best to fight him off and tell him no but to no avail. Andy took what he wanted and raped the bruised and exhausted boy, leaving him to cry himself to sleep as he went back to his own place. Now there were scratches all down him to add to the bruises he had just given him. Yet despite all this, Jack stayed truly believing that Andy loved him back and that this was just a bad night and it would never happen again.  
Poor Jack was so very wrong.

After a month of continual beatings and Andy depraving him of sufficient food to keep himself healthy, Jack finally realised that he was a monster and instantly fell out of love with him. Whenever he entered a showdown he couldn't even try in it because he was so weak and frail. If the monks even poked him he was in agony because of the bruises and cuts hidden underneath his clothes. Training with Chase was hell for Jack, he usually passed out after half an hour and woke up to a very pissed off Chase staring at him. He would then have to walk to the nearest town and get a bus home.  
He tried to break it off with Andy once he realised he didn't love him, but that went down like a lead balloon. Andy had grabbed Jack by the throat and told him that if he left him, he'd kill him and burn his house down whilst he was asleep. So Jack stayed with him and tried his best to not anger him but there was always something that displeased him, the way he talked about someone or something, the way he wore his clothes, the food he had made for them, how long he had lasted during sex. Anything.  
Tonight Jack had lost his temper and had told Andy to just get the fuck out of his house; hence him now being in the worst state he had ever been in. Dragging himself down to his old lab, he turns on his computer and tries to call for help but passes out on the floor due to blood loss.  
"Spicer? What is this some kind of Joke? SPICER!" Chase shouts from the computer. That's when he spots the pale arm just within view of the camera and blood pooling around it.

Jack wakes up in a hospital bed, almost blinded by the bright lights. He tries to move and winces as he feels a tugging on his arm. Looking over he sees an IV hooked into him and various other things stuck on him which lead to various machines beeping at him. That was when he hears a soft snore from his other side and looks over, heart racing, expecting to see Andy but instead is greeted by the sight of a sleeping Chase.  
A young female Doctor with Black hair and Red eyes walks in and smiles softly at him. Her skin was almost as pale as his. "Hello there Jack. I'm your Doctor Tia Mat. Just call me Tia. You are lucky to have been found by your friend here when he did. We had to give you quite a lot of blood to replace the blood you lost. Anymore and you wouldn't be with us now." Her smile was creepy, it looked more sinister than reassuring. "Now, I need to change your IV." Lying back in the bed, feeling safe for the first time in two months to sleep, Jack does precisely that and gets his first good night sleep in a long time.

**AN: Yes, the doctor is myself, why? Because I can.  
So there's your first chapter. Tell me what you think, any constructive criticism is more than welcome! :)**


	2. Reality Tells A Different Kind of Tale

**Chapter 2: **Reality Tells A Different Kind of Tale

So I'm kind of cheating with this chapter, it's basically the first chapter but from Chase's POV instead. But I will try and have the third chapter up shortly to make up for my laziness.  
Thank you to those of you who are following my story it makes me smile to see it's worth reading :3

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, mentions of rape, general unpleasantness to begin with.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.

The sudden change in clothes and loss of make-up and his odd goggles and had raised some questions in Chase's mind but he decided that the odd nineteen year old was just going through a new phase with his 'style'. Something Wuya had attempted to explain to Chase before but he had gotten fed up and insulted one too many times so had trapped the witch back as s floating mask. However Chase couldn't ignore the fact that one day Jack showed up to his palace out of breath and exhausted already. So for a change, Chase decided to actually ask Jack about it. "Spicer, you're late and you're already exhausted. How are you going to be any use to me?" What, he's Chase Young he's hardly going to be all concerned and nice about it.  
Jack pants and straightens up. "I got rid of my heli-pack. I had to get a bus and then walk here from the town nearby." Chase frowns at that. The nearest town was about four miles away, and from there to his palace it was all uphill. No wonder the young genius was tired.  
"For a genius you can be incredibly stupid. Why on earth would you get rid of the one thing that allows you to reach my palace? You really are useless to me right now." Turning on his heel he pats the head of one of his lionesses instructing her to take Jack to a spare room to get some rest. The redhead was going to train with him whether he wanted to or not. The Lioness nods once and goes over to Jack, nudging him down one of the many hallways and into a large guest room with a big double bed and memory foam mattress.  
Growling to himself, Chase walks into his bedroom and digs his nails into his palms. Something was definitely going on with this boy that he was hiding from the man he worshipped.

Things got progressively worse with the boy. Although they now had a routine where Jack would try and get some sleep before doing some training, he would wince every time anything touched him and he was getting scarily thin. The training exhausted Jack to the point of passing out. Which caused Chase to get seriously pissed off and annoyed. Firstly because Jack was letting someone hurt him like that and he wasn't looking after himself. Secondly that someone would fight someone who is obviously weaker than they are and Thirdly the fact that he was worrying and couldn't stop thinking about Jack annoyed him. How did this insignificant human who didn't even know how to fight become so important to him suddenly? Why was he feeling the need to constantly check on and protect him?

After this continuing for a few weeks Chase finally decides to confront Jack about what was going on when his computer that Jack had installed years ago lights up with a call from Jack. Answering it he frowns as he was just greeted by the sight of his empty old lab. "Spicer? What is this some kind of Joke? SPICER!" he begins to panic as Jack doesn't respond to his voice which he always did. That's when he spots a white arm just in view of the camera on the floor with blood pooling around it and jumps up, calling Wuya out to go and keep an eye on the boy until he got there. After all there was nothing Wuya could do to help in her ghost form.  
Throwing his armour off, Chase falls to the ground and changes into his giant Lizard/Dragon form and charges off out of the palace, running to Jack's home. As soon as he was there he picks Jack up in his big scaley arms and runs to the nearest hospital. Once he was near he changes back and hands the boy to two paramedics who were outside having a cigarette. They luckily had the bed out of the ambulance and lie him on that, wheeling him inside quickly. Bringing Chase with them as he was covered in Jacks blood.  
One of the paramedics wheels Jack off to a room whilst the other grabs him and gets him to fill in all the paperwork about him. As soon as it was done Chase follows the smell of his blood to find Jack in his room. He was hooked up to various different things, the most noticeable was that he was having a blood transfusion and an IV. The doctor whirls around to face Chase, an angry look in her red eyes. Chase could've sworn she had cat eyes for a moment. "Did you do this to him?" she demands angrily.  
To which Chase replies just as angrily. "No, he called me but passed out before he said anything. He's a-" Chase stops himself to think. What was Jack to him? "He's a work colleague." Sitting down in the chair next to Jack, the Heylin warrior looks at him carefully and feels himself get angry at the sight of how thin and ill he looked.  
The Doctor crosses her arms and looks down at him. "What makes you think I'm going to let you stay?"  
"Because you have no choice, I'm not leaving and you can't make me." He growls at her and puts a hand on Jack's arm. "Not until he's better." The Doctor smiles softly and shakes her head.  
"Just Work colleagues, eh?" She puts a hand on his shoulder gently. "Fine you can stay. I'm Tia by the way. Call for me if anything happens." Tia leaves Chase alone with Jack, although it wasn't long before Chase falls asleep in the chair.

When he wakes up the next morning, Chase see's Tia changing a still asleep Jack's IV and stretches. "How is he?"  
"Better. You saved his life, if you'd come any later he'd be dead." Tia says matter of factly. "I'm sorry for how I spoke to you last night however when I had stitched him up and checked him over he showed all the signs of domestic abuse and I thought that you were his boyfriend who had done it to him…" Sighing heavily Tia looks into his bronze eyes. "But I've seen guys who do this to their partners and you are nothing like them. You didn't act like them so, that's why I let you stay."  
Chase was glaring now, his fists clenched and body trembling. "Domestic abuse? You mean someone Jack is _dating_ did this to him?" He was fuming, Jack had a partner who had been doing this to him for the past few months and Jack had let them. But he also felt a little uneasy, why did it bother him so much that Jack was dating someone?

**AN: So there's Chapter 2. Chase is finally **_**feeling **_**and it's a confusing time. After all, he was a cold heartless bastard before this all happened. Oh well.  
So yeah, forgive me for kind of fobbing you off a bit with this chapter but… well… If you forgive me I'll put in a cute moment for the two of them in the next chapter. :)  
Anyway, yes Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Everybody tries to win Everybody Fails

**Chapter 3: **Everybody Tries To Win, But Everybody Fails

I need to try and stop starting my little bits here with 'So…' because it's annoying me. Well here is Chapter 3, where Chase gets a bit of a kick up the backside and the cute moment I promised.

Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, mentions of rape, general unpleasantness to begin with.  
Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.

Feeling generous, Chase had turned Wuya back into her Witch form, so that he could send her back and forth and do things for him as he didn't want to leave Jack's side. That meant if Jack or Chase was hungry or thirsty Wuya had to go down to the shop by reception. Luckily for her though Jack had been moved out of A&E and into a ward closer to an elevator which took her straight down to reception. Chase was beginning to regret having Wuya around though as she and the Doctor had been getting on too well for Chase to be comfortable with. They were always laughing and talking together.  
Although Tia had made Chase go out of the room for a minute to talk to him about trying to get Jack to open up about what had happened to him and who had done it. And to then report it to the police. Inside Chase had been smirking at that, as if he would report it to the police. No no, he'd kill him himself.

Jack was actually really enjoying the attention from Chase although it confused him massively as to why he was being so nice to him. He had never been nice to him before, was it just because it was obvious this time that he was in a really bad state? Shrugging it off he wriggles slightly to get comfortable against the pillows, then watches Chase walk back into the room. "Hi."  
"Jack, who did this to you? Tia says that you're showing all the signs of domestic abuse. Is she right?" the emotion in his voice was unrecognisable to Jack, well any emotion other than anger was odd to hear from Chase, but the question caused him to break down into tears. When he feels a pair of strong arms suddenly wrapped around him he relaxes instantly. Before tensing as he realises who those arms belong to. Looking up, red eyes stare into bronze ones briefly before Chase lets go and walks out of the room quickly and out of sight. Wuya and Tia share a look before going into the room to check on the redhead.

Pulling the blanket over him more, Jack snuggles up to go to sleep when Chase walks back in and sits down on the chair silently. Legs spread, elbows on knees, fists under chin. Jack moves carefully as not to pull anything out and turns to face him. "So… earlier…"  
"Yes." Was all Chase said. Sighing, Jack sits up and turns the light above his bed on and looks directly at the warrior. "What?"  
Throwing a pillow at him he huffs. "What do you mean 'what'? Are you going to tell me why you hugged me?" he crosses his arms and huffs again. The pout on his gaunt face makes Chase crack up laughing. "What?"  
"You look…" chuckling softly, he eventually calms down and puts his hand on Jack's arm. "Jack, you are a very dear friend to me I just didn't realise until this happened. I've been concerned about you for a while now. But if you repeat this to anyone I'll-" Chase stops himself realising he was going to threaten him with violence.  
Jack just smiles and relaxes back on his bed. "You'll rip my throat or my tongue out and make me pay. I know. Don't feel you can't still threaten me like you usually do Chase, then I really would be concerned about you. In fact, are you sure Tia hasn't injected you with morphine or something?"  
Slapping his arm playfully Chase narrows his eyes. "Thanks for the support in my difficult time of actually admitting my emotions. Admitting that I have emotions too." Standing up, Chase goes to leave to get a drink when Jack stops him.  
"This guy I've been dating for a few months… he's been doing this to me for a couple of weeks now. He- He told me to quit being a Heylin warrior and I told him to fuck off and he did this to me…" the red head looks down at his hands. "I know I'm weak for not breaking it off earlier but… I thought he really cared about me…" the sadness in Jacks voice made Chase furious. At himself, at Wuya, at the monks and at everyone in general. Jack wasn't weak, he was just lacking a friend and a person who cared about him and had given everything to the first guy who had shown him a little bit of care and love. Chase had always respected Jack's natural beauty, his alabaster skin and blood red hair and eyes were simply stunning, then add on the fact that he was better conversation than most immortals made Jack a valuable friend to him, although he refused to admit it to himself until now, so he always wondered why Jack was alone.  
"Who is he?" he growls darkly, his fists clenched. "Where does he live?"  
"Chase…" Jack frowns. "It's not worth it. Please just leave it… Chase!" it was too late, Chase was gone out of the room and soon out of the hospital. Turning into his beast he runs to Jacks place to have a sniff around to see if he could pick up the scent of the other guy. He was pretty sure that the smell of Jack would be stuck in the back of his nose for the next few weeks but that pleased him and his beast for some reason. Stopping midsearch, Chase looks up as he hears the front door open and close, followed by the sound of footsteps.  
"Jack honey? Are you home? I'm sorry my rose, I've brought you a gift to make up for it." The voice, it was definitely a mans and the manner in which he spoke of Jack gave it away that he was obviously the one who was dating Jack. So Chase turns back into his human (ish) form and crosses his arms, waiting for the man to go into Jack's bedroom.  
When he does, Chase was surprised to see that the man was actually fairly attractive, but in a conventional in your face obnoxious way. The guy frowns and crosses his arms. "Who the hell are you?"  
"That depends on who you are to Jack." Chase glares back at him with pure hot white fury burning in his blood.  
"Me?" the guy laughs dryly. "I'm Jack's boyfriend Andy, and after tonight I'll be his future husband. Now tell me who you are before I beat the shit out of you."  
Chase growls and grins evilly and darkly. "I am your worst nightmare." With that said, he turns into his beast and leaps on Andy. The pathetic man was screaming beneath him now and trying to get him off but to no avail. Digging his claws into the centre of his chest he hooks his fingers under Andy's rib cages and butterflies him, blood splattering all over Chase and the floor. Roaring in triumph Chase continues to rip Andy apart bit by bit. At the end of it all he cleans up the mess left and disposes of the body by burning and then burying the bones.

When he returns to the hospital Tia just shakes her head at him, as if to say 'I know what you did and I'm not happy'. "What are you shaking your head at?" he growls and then goes into Jacks room. The readhead was glaring at him. "What?"  
"You ignored me, ignored what I wanted and pretended as if you were my good old friend who wants to protect me. You're just feeling guilty because you realised that you and Wuya and everyone else treated me like shit when all I ever gave you was my undying devotion. So you can get out of my room and stay away from me for a while."

**AN: So yeah, tell me what you think? I wasn't entirely won over by this chapter but… I promise the next one will be better.  
You know what to do! :3**


	4. Doors slam Lights black

**Chapter 4: **Doors slam Lights black You're gone Come back

**Ok so this chapter title isn't from the same song but I thought it was fitting for this chapter. I'm finally updating people! I just wanted to say as well, I know that I'm moving along quickly what with Andy being dead now and all, but the focus on this story isn't so much on Jack going through the domestic abuse, it's about him trying to recover from it with Chase's help/not-helping-at-all-ness. Hope that's cleared it up a bit…**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, mentions of rape, perhaps some sexual dreams…  
Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.**

Storming out of the hospital room Chase flips over an empty bed that was in his way and growls. A nurse goes to say something to him but quickly bites her tongue when Chase glares at her. Jack should be _thanking _him not shouting at him. How dare that mortal boy tell him off like that! Did he not realise that Chase had done something nice for the boy? Tia was watching him and shakes her head at the Dragon. "What?!" he growls at her.

Rolling her eyes she sighs. "Chase, get out of the hospital and go calm down. Then I'll talk to you properly." Walking into the red heads room she smiles and sits on the edge of his bed. "I hope you know that your friend out there is having a childish hissy fit and looks about ready to destroy my hospital." Jack looks up and out the window to see Chase storm off.

"He isn't my friend." Jack pouts childishly and sits back against his pillows and looks the other way.

Taking a deep breath and trying to not smack the young man around the head with her clipboard, Tia watches Jack carefully. "You two are as bad as each other. I thought he was an immortal ancient Dragon and you were a genius. All I've seen is two childish young men refuse to talk about something that could be sorted out soon if you just did that, TALKED." Jack winces and looks down at his hands feeling very much like a child who had been told off by his mother. "Look Jack, It's not every day you get an emotionless bastard like Chase Young going and killing your ex in a fit of rage over his poor treatment of you. And if Chase really didn't care about you, why would he be so pissed off over you telling him to get out of the room? Surely he wouldn't care and just go home? Think about it. And get some rest." Standing up and giving him a smile and a squeeze on the shoulder the doctor leaves him on his own.

Wuya looks up at Tia and shakes her head. "Chase has gone home, he's angrier than I've ever seen him." She shudders slightly. Many a time Wuya had been at the receiving end of Chase's fury but nothing compared to the look on his face as he stormed out of the building, slamming doors behind him.

Indeed, Chase was at home as Wuya had said but his anger had begun to ebb, turning into something else entirely. Something he had never experienced before. Self-loathing. He hated himself for making Jack so upset, hated himself for feeling… well just for feeling. Sat in the pitch black darkness of his room, he glares at his lights, refusing to turn them on. Well, he wasn't going to go back and see the young genius any time soon now if that was the thanks he was going to get.

Hour pass and Chase still couldn't work out why Jack had been so hurt by what he had done. Picking himself up off of the sofa he strips off and climbs into bed, deciding he had enough of the day and his head was beginning to hurt trying to work out these emotions he had experienced. Closing his eyes he sighs and allows sleep to wash over him.

_And then he opens his eyes, frowning at the sight of the familiar hospital room. Gold eyes flick over to the young man in the bed he was sat next to and sighs faintly. Standing up and walking to his side Chase gently strokes his pale cheek. It was a lot fuller now, healthy, as he remembered and preferred to see on Jack. The black rings under his eyes gone, his face beautiful and perfect as the Dragon remembered. Slowly moving his thumb over his pink plump bottom lip he takes a moment to appreciate the silk softness of them._

_Jack stirs slowly and smiles at Chase, leaning into his hand. "I was hoping you would come back to me." The sincerity in his voice earned a small lip twitch from Chase (it was as close to a smile he could get without hurting himself). "Even though I told you not to… Chase… I-"_

_"No, we're not talking right now. I'm not angry anymore and I would like to keep it like that for a bit longer." The dark haired male cuts him off, his voice softer than it had ever been in his very long life. His fingers trace down his lips to his jaw, down his neck and throat, taking a moment to rest on his pulse point. The temptation to lean down and bite him was increasing with each beat and as it quickens under his touch he almost loses control. Instead he keeps his fingers moving down, slicing the hospital gown open with his nail, caressing his collar bone and chest lightly. "You truly are beautiful Jack…" Chase comments without realising he had said it aloud, earning a blush from the younger male._

_Swallowing, Jack looks up at Chase, ruby eyes meeting gold. A smirk pulls at his lips as he looks into those deep red eyes, thinking how accurate it is that his eye colour is the colour used to describe passion and lust. That was all that was dancing around in them currently. He pushes the blanket off the young man, glad to see his body back as it should be and continues ripping the gown open slowly. Once off Chase ties his hand up above his head with the night gown and strips off slowly. He had wanted to do this for so long, to mark, defile and claim Jack for himself, he just hadn't known consciously until this moment. _

_Those ruby eyes widen as they see Chase's half erect cock for the first time, both apprehension and pure want filling them. Leaning down, Chase sucks and bites on the creamy skin between his shoulder and neck, marking him. His hands run up his thighs, pushing them apart, wide, earning soft moans from the genius. Jack wraps his legs around Chase, nails digging into the hospital gown. "Chase…" Pleading the Dragon, he meets Chase's eyes as they rise to look at him, silently telling him to just __**get on with it. **__Smirking deliciously, Chase spots a rather handy bottle of lube placed on the table beside the bed. Odd, he didn't remember seeing that earlier. Shaking his head Chase strokes himself slowly, watching Jack watch him hungrily before covering himself in lube. _

_Lifting his hips he pushes in slowly, hissing at the tight heat surrounding him. Moaning in pain and pleasure, Jack pushes his hips down towards Chase's trying to get as much of him as possible. Chase stops once fully inside the boy then begins thrusting deep and hard, earning him a surprised gasp and plenty of moans. Thrusting at a different angle his lips twitch again when Jack arches off the bed and tries to not move his hands away from where they had been placed. _

_Picking up speed, soon the two were moaning and moving against each other to reach their climax. As Chase feels a familiar knot building in the pit of his stomach he growls and begins pumping Jacks neglected member in time to his thrusts, not wanting to cum first. Biting down on his neck again he moans unabashedly at the taste of Jacks blood. Feeling muscles tighten around his cock, Chase knew he didn't have much longer left and growls softly with pleasure. "Chase… Chase… _CHASE. Wake up!"

Jumping and sitting upright, Chase pants softly and wipes his brow. He was sweating. There was also another problem poking up between his legs, causing a tent with his silk sheets. Moving so it was hidden he turns to look at who dared to disturb his sleep. It was Wuya, and she was obviously trying her best to not stare at a certain area of his anatomy and to keep a straight face. Despite the fact she had walked in on him moaning in his sleep with a very noticeable boner. "Tia sent me here to get you to come back to the Hospital. I'll… let you get dressed…" Walking out Wuya still tries to hide her smirk, knowing Chase would sense it and punish her in some horrible way.

_~At the Hospital~_

Jack wakes up with a jolt, panting hard and also with a problem downstairs. Blushing, he looks around and holds onto his IV, unplugging it from the wall to go into the private bathroom quickly. That dream had been _very _vivid and real. Although he doubted that Chase wanted to fuck him on a hospital bed, or at all. Locking the door he leans against the wall and looks around, he needed to sort out his problem but there wasn't a shower and he didn't know how he'd clean the mess… With a sigh he puts the toilet seat down and sits on it and begins thinking of every turn off he could conjure up.

After what felt like an eternity (but was actually about 2minutes), Jack stands up, problem gone, and goes back into his room. Then nearly passes out from shock. Sat by the side of his bed with a thoughtful look on his face was Chase. And after the dream he had just had, he wasn't sure he could even look at him right now, never mind talk to him. But, after the telling off he had gotten from Tia he knew he would have to. The last thing he wanted was to made to feel like a naughty 5 year old again. Plugging his IV back in and climbing into bed he finally looks at Chase. "So…"

Chase says nothing, simply raises a finger to indicate to wait. He was still thinking. In all honesty he had no idea what he was going to say to the young man yet; he was still trying to process what had happened in his dream. And the little fantasy he then had when sorting his problem in the shower. "We need to talk." Is all he manages to think to say.

"We do." Jack nods and looks at his hands awkwardly. "I have just had a really rough night and I took it out on you. So, I'm sorry." The red head admits softly, beginning to actually feel guilty for what he had said to Chase, he was being nice (in his own way) and he had shouted at him. '_That'll definitely get him into bed with you Jack, he does something nice and you tear him a new one, nice going.' _He thinks sarcastically to himself.

Frowning, Chase looks up at Jack; this was obviously not what he had been expecting. But still he says nothing, trying to work out what to say. Damn these emotion things were confusing for the Dragon. So instead they sit there in silence for literally hours until Jack falls asleep. Even then, Chase was still sat trying to work out what to say to him. Outside, Tia was looking in on them every time she passed; shaking her head when the only thing that changed was Jack had fallen asleep. This man needed some serious help if it was going to take this long to get a reply out of him.

**OOOK So, what did you guys think? Love it? Hate it? Let me knooow please leave me a review. They make my day. Also I've noticed a few new people following. Hello!  
And I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long. I'm a terrible person, I know. Hence me trying to bribe you with some Dream smut...**


	5. One More F-ing Love Song I

**Chapter 5: **One More Fucking Love Song I'll be Sick

**Soo I've completely given up on trying to quote the original song that inspired me to write this fanfiction however I will continue to put song quotes that inspire me to update. **

**Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, mentions of rape  
Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.**

It had been over a week since Chase and Jack had awkwardly attempted to apologise to each other even though Chase never actually said anything to the boy, the fact that when he woke up the Dragon was still sat there thinking hard showed Jack that he was sorry. And when Chase realised he wouldn't be able to express how he felt through words, he decided that actions spoke louder. So he refused to let the red head eat what the hospital called 'food' and would go out and buy him whatever he wanted. The combination of the many burgers, pizzas and various other junk food and the IV's, Jack soon started to put on weight again. Tia walks into the room and smiles at the silent occupants with news that Jack could return home now.

Seeing Jack suddenly tense and put his food down, Chase looks at Tia. "Wuya will give you the address he will be staying at, if you need to get in contact with him as he will not be at his home address." Jack frowns but says nothing, slightly grateful that Chase had picked up on his discomfort of returning back to the house. In truth, Chase had planned to take Jack back to his anyway, there was no way he was letting the boy out of his sight again.

As soon as Jack had been ready to go, Chase had taken him out of the hospital, not wanting to be in that building any more. Jack had wanted to say goodbye to Tia as she had been more than just a Doctor to him, she had become a friend to him, someone who he had confided in and had helped him tremendously with his recovery. But he had her number, so settles for sending a text and apologising for Chase just dragging him out. As they walk outside the hospital doors, Chase goes to put his hand on Jack's to lead him to the waiting car and frowns when he feels Jack flinch away from the touch. They both look at each other for a moment, Chase trying to process why now Jack was fearful of him. Jack just shakes his head and motions for him to keep walking. Wuya had 'borrowed' a car to drive them back to Chase's place what with the young genius being in no shape to fly with his heli-pack. As the two males climb into the back of the car silently, Wuya cocks a thin eyebrow at them. "Everything alright back there?"

"Just drive, Wuya." Chase growls at her and looks out of the window, closing his eyes when he feels Jack flinch again. What was he doing to make the poor boy so damned afraid of him?

The truth was, Jack was finally starting to properly think and wake up to everything that had happened to him. Whilst in hospital he had been pretty drugged up on pain medication and his mind was too hazed to really take in everything. Now though he was painfully aware of the fact that Chase was indeed a male with similar attributes that had attracted him to Andy. Although Chase had hugged him and touched him (AN: not in that way you perverts) whilst in hospital it hadn't fully registered with him. Now however whenever he felt the hands of a man on him all he could feel were Andy's hands on him again. Then he had flinched at Chase's growl because he knew he was the one to have caused him to be in a bad mood again.

Pulling up outside of the Castle, Jack steps out carefully and Chase opens the trunk to grab the suitcase Wuya had filled with Jack's clothing from his house. Of course she had made sure to grab his pre-Andy outfits, make up and such. Disappearing inside, Wuya and Jack follow Chase and the cats inside. Jack was shocked to find many of the lionesses rubbing against his legs and giving a deep purr to show affection. This was all beginning to feel too good to be true, he was questioning whether Andy had killed him and this was his … afterlife… or whatever. Sighing Jack sits down on the bed he would be occupying for however long Chase would put up with him being here for. Running his hands over the red silk, Jack smiles softly, during the ordeal with Andy his one comfort and joy had been to sleep in the silk sheets here.

Looking around the room he realised most of it had been redecorated with red and black instead of the usual gold's and greens that Chase preferred. He wondered if this had been done purposefully for him. His phone buzzes beside him and he answers swiftly. "Hello?"

"_Hey Jack, it's Tia, I just wanted to check you got back safely." _

"Yeah yeah, I'm here and I'm safe. Thanks for everything by the way, I never got a chance to say." Jack says awkwardly and he could tell Tia was doing one of her unnerving smiles.

"_It's fine Jack, you were a lovely patient to treat. I just have a small request, could I talk to Chase for a moment?" _

Frowning, Jack stands up. "okay I'll go find him, two seconds." He puts her on hold and quickly approaches one of the Panthers. "Hey, can you take me to Chase please?" the Panther looks at him for a moment then nods, leading him down through the corridors until arriving at one of the meditation areas. Walking in, Jack feels him jaw slack slightly at the sigh before him. Chase was practically naked, only thin black satin trousers covering him (and even then you could still see Chase Jr through them) whilst he lounged on a mahogany bench. He wanted so badly to go over to him and just explore that amazing body with his hands, lips, tongue and worship him. But he didn't because he wanted to live.

So he shakes it off, or tries to, and walks over to him. Chase looks up at him and stands up, his face the usual emotionless mask although Jack could detect a slight hint of worry in the golden eyes. "What are you doing here? I thought Wuya showed you to your room?" his eyebrows knit together in a frown making him look more aggressive than he actually was.

"Tia is on the phone, she wants to speak to you." Jack takes her off hold and hands the phone to him before making a hasty exit. He knew it was ridiculous to even think of Chase as anything more than friends (although it was an odd friendship they shared) but he knew that even if Chase _was _gay well, he certainly wouldn't want him. Why would he? Jack knew he was very broken and undesirable and to think he stood a chance with the Dragon Lord would just be setting himself up to get hurt. Possibly physically as well as emotionally, so he just goes back to his room to get some sleep.

Chase frowns more as Jack leaves, but holds the phone up to his ear. "What do you want?"

"_Listen to me Chase, Jack has been through hell with his ex. So I'm calling to let you know certain things that are bound to happen and how to deal with them." _There's a pause and Tia takes this as her sign to continue. _"Firstly, he'll flinch if you touch him, it's not your fault or his but until he begins to recover all he's going to feel is Andy. Secondly he is going to have some pretty vivid and horrific nightmares. If you touch him whilst he is he will lash out thinking you're Andy not you so be careful. I know you're a proud emotionless asshole Chase but for once in your life try and show the boy some kindness and comfort him." _

Giving a short growl as his answer, he could feel Tia rolling her eyes at him but before he can call her on it she hangs up. Looking at the phone, Chase realises Jack had left without it so he goes to return it to him. He knocks on the door and gets no answer so opens the door assuming he was asleep. Putting the phone on the bedside table he hears the teen whimper in his sleep. Sitting on the bed next to him Chase looks at him, not sure how to comfort him. He swallows. "You're safe Jack. I made sure Andy can't hurt you again." The whimpering quietens slightly. Reaching out, Chase runs his fingers experimentally through his hair having seen others do it at the hospital. Jack tenses, so Chase begins telling him again in his own way that he was safe. Slowly the boy relaxes and leans into the soft touch.

The blood red hair felt softer than the Dragon could have imagined despite its need to be washed properly. Chase continues to do this until a Lioness walks in and curls up at the foot of Jack's bed protectively. Standing up, Chase leaves with an odd warmth inside him he couldn't quite process. Surely, this wasn't happiness he was feeling was it? Frowning slightly, he sighs and leaves Jack to sleep, heading to his own bedroom to sleep and think on these newfound emotions some more.

The next morning, Jack wakes up feeling well rested and smiles at the Lioness curled up at the end of the bed. It was nice to have them liking him for a change. Although he had had quite an odd dream where Chase had come in to his room and stroked his hair to comfort him last night, but obviously that couldn't have really happened. Standing up he goes over to the wardrobe and picks out some clothes and frowns when he has to put on a belt to keep his trousers up. Even some of his t-shirts that had once been tight on him were now hanging off him. His stomach growls and the Lioness looks up and at Jack, stretching and climbs off the bed. Rubbing against his legs she walks over to the door then sits and looks at Jack expectantly. "Alright, I'm coming." He could feel amusement radiating off the cat. He opens the door and lets her walk out first and follows her to the dining room where food had been set out for Jack. Chase was sat at the head of the table reading a book. Thankfully for the still half-asleep teen he was fully dressed today. "Morning."

"Good morning Jack." Chase replies, placing his book down on the table to watch him. He then looks at the Lioness who was sat beside Jack. "Haven't you eaten yet?" The lioness indicates that no, she hadn't. "Well go eat, I don't need you malnourished as well." She replies with a soft growl noise which Jack had to assume was her reply. "Fine I understand just look after yourself as well, you're useless if you're weak from not eating."

Jack rolls his eyes and gives her a bit of bacon off his plate, scratching behind her ears. "I'll make sure you don't go hungry. Ignore him." He smiles as the Lioness leans into his hand and looks up to see Chase looking at him with very slight amusement and blushes. "I-I mean…"

"Just eat, Jack."

**I finally updated! Please forgive me! *falls at your feet* I would make excuses about college and family and such, which I guess aren't excuses because they are true but the main reason I haven't is pure laziness. **

**Review and let me know if I suck or if you somehow actually find my stuff enjoyable to read! **


	6. Heat of the Moment

**Chapter 6: **It Was The Heat of The Moment

**For any Supernatural Fans out there, Yes I am writing and updating this on a Tuesday! Muahahaha**

**Warnings: Yaoi, Violence, mentions of rape  
Disclaimers: I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of the characters from the show. I do however own my OC's.**

Tonight was another bad night for Jack. A week had passed at Chase's with not a lot happening. Recently however the young genius had been having severe night terrors. Wiping the sweat off his forehead with the back of his hand he looks at the Lioness sat next to him watching him carefully. "I'm fine Karina." Petting her head gently, Jack forces a smile. Chase had decided that if this particular jungle cat was going to stick to him he might as well know her name.

Karina gives Jack a look that he knew meant she knew he wasn't fine (also known as the 'bitch please' face). Not anywhere near it, in fact. This had been a particularly bad one, playing on several fears of his. In it he had confessed to Chase of his attraction to him, the Dragon lord had laughed at him then stood by and watched as Andy climbed out of his grave and raped Jack, the torture began after that. Shivering softly, Jack climbs out of bed and grabs his dressing gown and ties it tightly. Despite the wonderful and large amounts of food he could eat here at Chase's he was struggling to put the weight back on. Tia would be visiting soon with some milkshakes that help to put on weight to try and solve this.

Padding along the corridor silently with Karina at his side the red head takes in the sounds and smells of the castle. It was pitch black so there weren't many sights to take it. Opening the front door he sits on the steps and looks out at the starry sky, absently stroking behind Karina's ears. "Another nightmare, Spicer?" Jack tenses slightly as Chase's voice fills his senses. "You do realise you should come to me, not wander through my home."

"Why, are you hiding something you don't want me to see Chase?" Waggling his red brows at the Dragon, Jack grins faintly. He was sure that the lack of sleep was making him this loose-tongued.

A green/black eyebrow quirks upwards at this for a brief second but he says nothing and looks up at the stars. It was weird for Jack to see the all-powerful, evil and mighty Chase Young so relaxed like this, so casual. Then again it seemed that Chase was becoming more relaxed around him when they were alone like this. "Sleep deprivation is a horrible thing Spicer, instead of staying awake out here come to me and I will help you." Chase says simply before walking back inside.

Jack was too tired to be massively shocked by this, so he goes inside to try and sleep again.

It was the morning after the midnight, brief, chat the two men had shared and Chase was concerned. He could hear crashing and screams of anger from Jacks room. Karina was sat outside looking worried. Opening the door Chase stares at the sight before him in shock, though his facial expression changed only very slightly.

Stood sobbing and breathing deeply in the middle of the room was Jack, surrounded by destroyed clothing and other various items. "I want it all gone! I just want to be ME again!" falling to his knees, Jack wraps his arms around his thin figure and begins weeping heavily. Karina nudges the back of Chase's legs.

Walking over to the teen, he kneels down beside him and puts a hand on his shoulder. Jack looks up before throwing all care to the window and throwing himself at Chase, sobbing into his shoulder. He was hungry, weak and tired. His body ached, his mind hurt and he wanted to just be normal again. Unsure what to do Chase awkwardly pats his back and runs his fingers through his hair. That he knew comforted the boy but he was not used to being hugged so didn't know what else to do to comfort him. In fact he wasn't used to any sort of display of affection.

Wiping at his eyes and looking up at Chase, the dragon offers him a small reassuring smile like Tia had instructed. When the teen suddenly moves up and kisses him, Chase lets the surprise show on his face and goes to pull the boy closer when he was out of his arms and running away. What? _What? "__**What?!**__"_

There is a reason why Chase was so pissed off, you see he had been having dreams keeping him up at night like Jack except his were of a completely different nature. Every night since they had gotten back from the hospital Chase had been visited by Jack in his dreams and had been allowed to do everything he wanted to him. Except he always, _always,_ woke up just before the best bit. In his entire life he had never been so sexually frustrated. When he wanted someone he took them, but this was different. Firstly, despite how evil Chase was and is he would never force someone to sleep with him especially if they had been through what Jack had been through. Secondly, Jack was different. He actually enjoyed his company so the last thing he wanted to do was use him for sex then have to throw him to one side.

Growling and storming out of Jack's room he goes to cool off in his training room, destroying most things in his way. Jack had returned back to his room and locked the door, holding Karina close. He was now fearing for his life. In his life he had never done anything as stupid as kissing Chase Young. The sound of destruction that followed didn't fill him with hope either. Maybe he could convince Chase that it was just one of those random heat of the moment things, he was overcome with emotion and was really very sorry and to please not eat his face.

He nearly jumps out of his skin when the door opens gently, Wuya swaggering in with the biggest shit eating grin on her face. Jack frowns at this and moves closer to Karina who was baring her teeth at the witch. "Any reason you're hiding and Chase is destroying the furniture Jack?"

"N-No." Ignoring the witch he looks at the floor and bites his lip.

"You're lying. Tell me what happened Jack. I know Chase's fury better than most, I can tell you how scared you should be right now." She tries to convince him, she had no interest in actually helping him she just couldn't resist some juicy gossip.

However the poor naïve teenager believed that she was actually trying to help, hoping that because of recent events she would let up on being a bitch. "I… I kissed him…"

Chase had calmed down and was sat in his mostly destroyed bedroom, tired from trying to understand his emotions. "Damn it all…" If only Spicer had never dated that asshole he would be the same Chase had been before and wouldn't have all this confusion. That's when Karina comes running into the room and bites the cuff of his trousers, pulling him towards the door. "What is it?" Standing up he follows her. Jack was trying to carry a suitcase out of the front door. "Where are you going Spicer?" his anger was flaring again but not at Jack, at himself. His reaction had probably terrified the already emotional boy.

"I… I'm sorry Chase, I didn't… I'll leave you alone. You've already done so much for me… I shouldn't have done that." Jack mumbles, tripping over his words nervously. Wuya was hiding in the shadows, eager to see how this played out. But Karina scares her out.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, Chase grabs his arm gently and takes the suitcase. "You're not leaving Spicer. I'm not… I'm not angry with you. I'm frustrated with myself." Putting the bag down he looks into those scarlet eyes he had begun to adore. "Stay." Trying to be as gentle as he can (which was a lot more difficult for him than one might think) he puts a hand on his gaunt cheek and kisses him again, trying to not let his sexual desires take over and ravage the boy on the spot.

Jack was surprised at how soft and sweet the kiss was, closing his eyes and pushing the shock away to just enjoy the moment. His once tense muscles now relaxing, turning to face Chase properly, away from the door and puts his hands on the Dragon's hard toned chest.

They step back from each other and go to speak but are interrupted. "Finally, I swear I was getting frustrated watching you two."

**AN: Muahahahahahaha I love leaving off at points like that. I'd also like to mention that whilst typing up the last few paragraphs I was listening to the Lion King version of can you feel the love tonight :P **

**Please Review and let me know how much you love/hate me/this fic! **


End file.
